the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert (A Spaceific Universe)
Robert is one of the central characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Unknown (Original), Robert (Current) Gender : Male Programming Age : Unknown Species : Robot Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : N/A Notable Relations : N/A Faction(s) : Neutral Homeworld : Unknown (Original) Alaraa (Currently) Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Tank *Difficulty : Medium *Health Total : High *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Junk Launcher Robert uses his junk launching grenade launcher to damage his enemies with. *Weapon Type : Grenade Launcher *Firing Mode : Single *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : Medium First Ability : Lock Down Robert can put his hidden shoulder cannon to use and first lock onto up to three targets and then launch out three small missiles that home in on the targeted enemy or enemies and deal damage. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : Neat Shield Robert can activate his rather large shield to then continuously carry in front of him and block damage until it is either broken down or he deactivates it but he cannot attack when he is using it. *Ability Type : Shielding *Shielding Amount : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Infinite (Can Be Cancelled) *Maximum Range : Medium (In Length) *Total Cooldown : Minor-Medium (Depending On Damage Taken) *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Taken) Third Ability : Begone Enemy Robert can rush forward to grab a nearby enemy to then immediately throw them a good distance away from where he is facing while they take some damage on landing but he has a short reach. *Ability Type : Crowd Control *Damage Amount : Small *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Small *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Medium (On Grab) Ultimate Ability : Left Mark Robert puts his own health at risk by purposely damaging his own systems and causing a large amount of electricity to be around him which damages all nearby enemies with extra damage to shields. *Ability Type : Damaging/Crowd Control *Damage Amount : Extreme (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Radius : Medium *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Hold Strong All tanks are naturally resistant to the effects of knockback abilities and take less damage from crowd control abilities while the healing they receive from others is increased slightly when not being damaged. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : N/A *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Robert has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Repaired Robot (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Robert Playing With His Thumb Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Robert Turning To The Camera And Waving Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"Greetings, I'm Robert The Robot! Nice To Meet You!" Story Appearances Trivia *Robert's creation was inspired by the existence of Bastion from Overwatch and Pathfinder from Apex Legends. *Robert isn't quite a full member of the Ayuztron species as he is designed and given enough intelligence to be a honorary member but was created like a normal robot rather than an Ayuztron. Category:A Spaceific Universe